


Together We Live

by technopat3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: Harry and Eggsy get Lost Somewhere in Europe





	Together We Live

Day One: Getting lost somewhere

“I blame Merlin,” Eggsy pouts, sitting down on the nearest log.

“How could you possibly blame this on anyone else but yourself?” Harry accused.

“Because!” Eggsy whines, “He said we were too cute togethor and that we needed to stop over the glasses, which planted the idea in my head to do a tech free weekend camping.”

“I don’t see the correlation.” Harry chides, but Eggsy only buries his head in his hands. “Eggsy dear. It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not! We are lost in the middle of fucking nowhere in Western Europe!”

“Don’t worry darling. We are both super spies.” Harry sat down on the log next to Eggsy, ignoring the dirt and other We can survive in the wilderness.” 

“I’m a spy! Not a fuckin’ lumberjack!”

“In case you have forgotten dear, but I studied as a lepidopterist, I’ve been wilderness exploring before, I know a thing or two. I also went to private school and went on camping trips. I know how to survive.”

“Fine!” Eggsy sighed, defeatedly. 

“Eggsy,” Harry took Eggsy by the hips and lifted him up, kissing him tenderly. “Let me help us.” Harry took Eggsy’s hand, and Eggsy followed along.

Hours late, Harry and Eggsy were seated by a fire, cuddling for warmth. Eggsy was impressed at Harry’s ability to start a fire without matches or lighter or anything. Despite their situation, the two felt happy. The two began to drift to sleep to the crackle of the fire, but instead they were shocked awake by the sounds of a helicopter. 

Merlin stepped out of the chopper and stared disapprovingly at the two men.

“Get up you idiots! Did you forget about the trackers in your suits?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda not a fan of super short stuff like this but I pooped it out at midnight


End file.
